Nurse Rosie
by Akela Victoire
Summary: When her dad's home sick with the flu and her mother's gone to work, Rose decides to take charge of her father's care for the day, with her brother's help. Her father however can be a right terror when he's sick however, which she discovers too late...
1. Chapter 1

"I'll just be gone for the day. You and your brother will be okay with your dad today?" Hermione asked worriedly as she hauled on her shoes and a jumper.

"Mum, we will be fine!" Rose insisted. "It's just the Wizard Flu, not Spattergroit or Dragon Pox!"

"She's right, Mum. We've got this covered!" Hugo agreed.

Hermione didn't look convinced, but she relented.

"Okay then. Fine." Hermione went upstairs and into the room she and Ron shared, their children close behind her.

"Ron," she spoke softly as she lightly caressed his forehead as he lay in bed, looking utterly miserable.

 _"Yes... baby?"_ Ron groaned.

"I've got to head out to work now. Rose and Hugo will be here today if you need anything. There is Floo powder there if they need it to call me or another relative, but they won't need it, _right?_ " Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sure, Hermione..." Ron coughed.

"Good." Hermione leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead.

She glanced at a washcloth on the bedside, soaked with sweat.

 _"Tergeo,"_ she muttered, pointing her wand at it, and the cloth was fresh and clean once again.

She wiped his forehead with it. "You will _behave_ for them?"

"I'll try..."

Hermione sighed. "It's all I could ask for, I suppose..."

"Okay, you two..." she shepherded out their children.

"The house is all stocked with food and drink for all of you and there's medicines and potions here for your father. He can be quite the big baby at times, especially when he's sick, but try not to let that get to you too much..." she hugged them both before stepping into another room to Disapparate to work.

"Alright then," Rose turned to her brother. "Our job is just to make sure that dad's comfortable for the day and that he takes his medication. It's just Wizard Flu, after all..." Rose said.

"You wouldn't know it just by looking at him," Hugo muttered. "He's acting like he's dying of a particularly nasty disease. Perhaps the Bubonic Plague or something similar. Ronald Bilius Weasley: 1980-2020. Maybe the quote on his grave would be something about the Chudley Canons. Or about him earning a Chocolate Frog card for what he did in the Second Wizarding War. The Chocolate Frog card being the more important part of all that, of course..." he chortled.

"The Bubonic Plague hardly affected wizards back then and it's all but rare to see it in the Muggle world now. I doubt it's going to come back and ravage the Wizarding population..." Rose rolled her eyes.

Hugo rolled his eyes as well. "It was just an example, Rosie. You don't have to take things so bloody literally..."

 _"Rose! Hugo!"_ Ron called out from upstairs.

Rose sighed. "Duty calls, brother dear. Duty calls..."

* * *

This is a story for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Comptition on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum combining the Year 1 Herbology/Charms classes.

 **Prompt Character:** Rose W.

 **Year:** 2020

 **Spell:** Tergeo

 **Action:** Kiss

 **Phrase:** Yes baby.

 **Upper Word Limit:** 3000

 **Lower Word Limit:** 111

 **Precise Word Count:** 464

 **Genre:** Humour


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, Dad?" Rose asked once she stepped into the room.

"Your Mum gone yet?" he asked.

"Yeah. She Apparated to work not ten minutes ago. Why? Do you need something from her, Dad?" Hugo asked.

"I wanted to ask her something, but she went and left before I could ask..." Ron growled.

"It can wait, can't it?" Rose asked. "Come on, Dad. Let me get you more comfortable. Hugo, help me here." Rose adjusted his pillows, while Hugo adjusted his dad's blanket.

"You'll need to take the medicine that Mum left for you, Dad. Not right now, but a little later..." Rose reminded him.

 _"Aw, hell,"_ Ron growled. "I was hoping that you'd forget. _Ruddy stuff tastes horrible..._ " Rose could swear that his tone sounded whiny.

She rolled her eyes. "It may taste horrible, but it's going to help you get better, so you'll have to deal with it..."

"The same thing your Mum always says. You really are more like her than me..." Ron grumbled.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Dad." Rose smiled.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm fine now. Well, maybe not exactly fine, but you get the idea. Your pillow fluffing and Hugo's blanket tucking in skills are good. You can go." Ron waved dismissively at them and Hugo raised an eyebrow.

"Bloody hell. It's summer and this ruddy flu has me feeling like what it must feel like in ruddy Antarctica right about now..." Ron murmured as they left the room.

"Why do I feel like he just dismissed us like we were just House-Elves?" Hugo asked his sister once they were back downstairs.

"Probably because we pretty much _are_ for him today," Rosie answered. "but it's okay. We can handle it, can't we?"

"I sure hope so, Ro-" Hugo was cut off by their father yelling downstairs for them.

"Rose! Hugo! I need you back up here!" Ron called.

"For a sick man, I must admit that he can yell really well..." Rose said as they made their way back upstairs.

 _"Why did you leave?!"_ Ron asked angrily. "I need you up here!"

"But you just... and we just... _we were just up here and you shooed us out!_ " Hugo sputtered angrily.

"Patience, little brother. Have patience. Sick people aren't exactly the most reasonable of people..." Rose said wisely.

" _Mum would say he's not being reasonable at any time..."_ Hugo muttered.

"I need something to drink. Is there any pumpkin juice or..." Ron coughed. "...orange juice around?"

"Yes, dad. There's both. Which one would you like?" Rose asked.

"Orange juice is good," coughed Ron.

Rose hurried downstairs, got the juice and jogged back upstairs quickly, not spilling a single drop on the way.

"Here you are, Dad..." Rose handed the juice to her father as he sat up to drink it.

"Thanks, Rosie," Ron took a sip. "Pumpkin juice might have been better, but orange juice is always good, I suppose..."

Rose twitched.

"Dear Merlin, I feel as if someone dropped an anvil on me..." Ron groaned.

 _"I wouldn't be surprised if someone were tempted to..."_ Hugo muttered from his position fluffing Ron's pillows.

"Come on, Dad. It's just the flu. No need to act as if you are dying..." Rose said.

Ron sneezed. "You would feel miserable if you were me..."

He sneezed again.

And then the accidental magic started.

* * *

Same challenge and classes at the previous chapter, only with new prompts.

 **Item:** Anvil.

 **Word Count:** 555


	3. Chapter 3

In years to come, Rose would wonder how she and Hugo managed to survive the day.

Her Mum was right. Her Dad really could be a big baby when he was sick.

And as Hugo put it, he could be a right prat about it all too...

Just because you're sick doesn't mean you get to walk... or _cough..._ all over everyone...

Her dad sneezed and his blanket literally flew into the air and wrapped itself around Hugo, toppling him to the ground in a stream of swearing that would have made Peeves the Poltergeist proud and their Grandma Weasley wash his mouth out with a Soap Suds Charm.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Hugo exclaimed as he managed to free himself from the tangled blanket.

"Accidental magic," Rose said, eyes still wide. "I've heard that it can happen sometimes, but it's usually with little things like hair changing colour or even ears changing shape, but it's supposed to be really rare and not like tha- _AAH!_ "

Rose screamed and ducked for cover as one of Ron's pillows exploded, sending stuffing flying everywhere and getting bits of it stuck into her hair.

 _"Dad!"_ she exclaimed, dodging yet another exploding pillow.

"I'm..." Ron sneezed and his hair stood on end. "...sorry, Rosie and Hugo! The last time I had the flu, it wasn't nearly this bad!"

"Get the medicine! Get the medicine!" Rose nearly chased Hugo out of the room.

"Being sick sucks. Really, it does..." Ron moaned. "Sorry about how miserable and generally tiresome I'm being..."

"It'll all be over soon, don't worry." Rose reassured him, lightly patting his hand. "Mum left everything you need to get better and it _is_ just the flu..."

"Got them!" Hugo held up a small, brown sack as he announced his arrival in the doorway.

"Good, good. Get them over here!" Rose waved him in and practically snatched the sack away from her brother, pulling out a vial of a light orange potion after a few seconds of rummaging around.

"Open up, Dad..." Rose instructed her father.

Ron complied and swallowed the potion, though he grimaced as he did.

"Nasty stuff that is," he spat. "Really and truly horrible..."

"Don't I know it..." Hugo said. "I had to take it when I got the flu at school last year. Though admittedly, my flu wasn't _nearly_ as dramatic as yours..."

"Takes a little bit to kick in, though. Maybe we should just... leave him here for a bit and just... check back later..." Hugo kept glancing between his father and the doorway, as if gauging his chances of escape were his father's sneezes to cause any further magical mishaps.

"We probably should..." Rose eased towards the door as she saw their father gear up for another sneeze.

Both younger Weasleys darted out the door, screaming as a lamp flew through the air, narrowly missing their heads and impacted with the doorframe, falling to the ground with a clatter, somehow not shattering in the process.

 _"We'll be fine, I said."_ Rose muttered as she slid down to the floor. _"We've got this covered, you said."_ Rose turned to Hugo. "We lied somehow."

"You said it was _'just the Wizard Flu'._ Ha _._ Ha. _Just._ " Hugo mocked. "That is no ordinary flu. And Dad really is acting like a big baby. Were... are we that miserable when we get sick?"

"I sure hope not..." Rose shuddered at the thought. "I'd hate to think that we made them _that_ miserable..."

A bell went off just hen, one that they recognised signalled that someone was calling via Floo.

"Let's go see who's calling..." Rose struggled up from the floor and went downstairs.

"Rose? Hugo?" Ginny's face was in the fire as the siblings went over to it.

"Auntie Ginny!" Rose exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, though I think that I should be asking that question of you. How are you? And Hugo?" Ginny looked between the two. "And Rosie, sweetheart, why do you have stuffing in your hair?"

 _"Huh?"_ Rose ran her fingers through the mess that was her hair and plucked a few pieces of stray stuffing from it. _"Oh."_

"Dad had a couple of... _explosive_ sneezes." Hugo snickered.

"You laugh at me now, but you didn't find it all that amusing when that blanket wrapped you up like a human burrito..." Rose gave her brother the evil eye.

"Oh dear. Well, your mum asked me to check on you when I stepped in at the Ministry to pick up something earlier. Do you want me to step through?"

"As long as Dad keeps taking his medicine, he should be fine. It's okay..." Rose shrugged.

 _"He'll be fine, but will we?"_ Hugo muttered.

"Are you sure that you'll be fine?" Ginny looked worried.

"Well.. _no._ But at least we'll be alive by the end of it, right?" Rose asked.

 _"Right..."_ Ginny looked disbelieving. "Well, Hermione will be home in a few hours, so try to survive until then, won't you?" Her face disappeared from the flames as they returned to their usual orange, then faded away.

"Let's go get a quick bite to eat." said Rose, finally. "There's plenty of leftovers in the fridge from yesterday..."

"Quick, before Dad sneezes again and causes an earthquake! I don't want to die on an empty stomach..." Hugo scurried off to the kitchen, his sister close behind him.

After having their fill of sandwiches (and some biscuits that Grandma Weasley had sent), they trooped back upstairs to check on their dad.

"More medicine, Dad..." Rose gave a vial of dark blue liquid to her dad.

"Now this one tastes much better than the last one..." Ron coughed.

Then the pillows went flying.

 _"No, no, no..."_ Rose chanted. "Not again..."

The chair by the window floated in the air and went hurtling towards them.

"PROTEGO!"

The chair bounced against the shield and crashed onto the floor.

"What would you have done if I didn't come in?" Hermione asked as she lowered her wand.

 _"Died."_ Hugo said.

"Mum, I know he's our dad and all, but next time he's sick..." Rose started. " _You_ take care of him..."

* * *

 _Prompts for this chapter:_

Dialogue: "What would you have done if I didn't come in?"

Upper Word Limit: 999


End file.
